fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
'''Zeus '''is the king of the Greek gods and ruler of Greece ever since his escape from Falseworld. He was transformed into some sort of semi-nonentity (alongside his fellow gods and rival pantheons) by The Divine some time during the later reign of Early Man. He would soon escape from Falseworld and attempt creating The Greek Empire by uniting his troubled people and conquering neighboring nations torn by the conflict. His empire would soon span from Italy to India, defeating the Roman gods (including and especially his Roman equivalent, Jupiter), the Hindu Pantheon (despite their much larger worship) and even the Slavic gods. He would soon become so powerful he began the second phase of his expansion, as well as named his mighty expansion as "The Greek Crusade". His campaign would lead the world into more ruin, especially when one of its dedications is to exact revenge on The Divine, the ruler of Heaven, which was one of the sides participating in the war. He would soon be killed by Marcus Kennedy following the failure of his crusade and the destruction of Greece. History Zeus was the youngest of six, born from the King of the Titans, Cronus (not to be confused with Chronos), and his sister-wife, Rhea. When he was a child his father planned to eat him, like the rest of his siblings, due to a prophecy/curse done told the ghost of his (Cronus') father, Ouranos. In reality this was the doing of the Norse god Loki (sent back in time after killing Chronos in The Olympic Crusade) who used his deceiving magic to create such a convincing illusion. Rhea however could not bear to lose another one of her children, and decided the only course of action was to trick her husband, Loki would appear again, telling her to use Cronos' weak eyesight against him, disguising the stone as the young baby Zeus while the real infant Zeus would be raised by nymphs on Crete. It is revealed to the audience that Loki's plan is to raise the child Zeus himself as his weapon against the Norse gods, and also prevent Cronus from ever being dethroned, thus never allowing Zeus' revenge to come into fruition, meaning his siblings are never freed and the reign of the Olympians would never have begun. This plan however is foiled by Chronos, who sensed his future self be destroyed, and then kills Loki before he can kidnap baby Zeus off of Crete, eventually the two timelines converge (the one with Loki's interference and without it) converge, eventually becoming Zeus' official childhood. It is unknown if Ouranos' ghost is truly his spirit or one of Loki's illusions however. Zeus grew up, raised to hate his titan father, soon he would plan to overthrow his father, he would overthrow his father and force him to vomit out his siblings, and then imprison him in Tartarus. Zeus would crown himself King of the Gods and of the Heavens, essentially becoming the sovereign of all of Ancient Greece. After centuries, be it wars like the Titanomachy, monsters like Typhon, affairs with women who is not his wife Hera, or simply residing as the king of the Greeks, The Divine would soon arrive, and banish the Greek gods to a realm known as Falseworld. Due to the mysterious powers of Falseworld, Zeus and the rest of the pantheons became semi-nonentities, they were remembered and known by the Greeks (and later on the rest of the world), but they could only watch the world as their faith faded away by the crusades of Christianity, the religion of The Divine himself, who, despite not needing Faith to stay immortal or empower himself, desired the faith of humans. Soon Zeus would grow insane from his deprivation of faith and power, leading him to kill his wife Hera, banish his brother Poseidon to some other part of Falseworld, and a constant warring with the other gods banished there. One day however Zeus would break free. Zeus would punch the fabric of Falseworld's existence with a divine punch, and manage to create a temporary window for him, and his fellow gods, to escape. He would escape with only a few gods, Eros, Phobos, Deimos, Ares, Athena, Hercules and Selene. Holy Piercer (Post Falseworld Escape) Zeus would act as a major antagonist in a total of three of the series' volumes. With his children and other possible relatives he would unite Greece and then extend its borders, conquering neighboring nations. It is revealed that Zeus is more powerful when he is inside of Greece, and significantly weaker when he is not in it. Due to Zeus' lack of proper worship, he lost a majority of his once great power, reduced to a mere superhuman with lightning abilities. Zeus absorbed and forcefully converted prisoners of his campaign in order to strengthen himself, he would quickly resort to human sacrifices as well, an act he himself outlawed centuries if not millennia ago. His campaign would off the Roman gods, where he would battle Neptune and Jupiter at once, but due to Zeus' much more current empowerment compared to the starving gods, he would kill them, absorb what is left of their power, and become even stronger than before, as usual. Return to true godhood Zeus would be seen in present day, bringing him and his army to the borders of India after having successfully conquered Bangladesh. The Hindu gods were heavily worshiped even after having been banished into Falseworld, and thus retained a large chunk of their power, it is revealed however that only Ganesha, Vishnu, Rama and Kali escaped their realm of banishment, but they were formidable enough to take on a still powering-up Zeus. Ganesha and Kali would lead India's enormous military to defend against Zeus' empire, what they did not expect however was for Zeus to arrive, with only a few hundred men and his two grandsons, Phobos and Deimos, by his side. Zeus would shrug off being hit directly by a nuclear warhead, and decimate the Indian military, Rama would come to the scene however, killing Phobos and Deimos with ease before battling Zeus. Zeus would use his cunning however to trick Rama into entering what was considered Greece's borders, he would push Rama further in, preventing him from escaping Greece, Zeus would then mercilessly beat Rama to death with his fists, absorb his divine power and then absorb the essences of Phobos and Deimos, all in all becoming far more powerful than ever before. His campaign would move forward, his hatred between him and his son, Ares, grew even more ever since the death of Phobos and Deimos. Soon Zeus and Ares would ambush and kill the Archangel Uriel and her forces, Zeus would absorb all of Uriel's power however, leaving the essences of the angels for his son, this was the last straw for Ares, but it did not matter for now Zeus was more powerful than he was in the past, absorbing Uriel's essence was like a steroid to him, bolstering his power tenfold and now he can take on one of the most treasured places he has been desiring to conquer, The Jade Palace, home of the Chinese Pantheon. Zeus' hunger to regain his power had supposedly been satiated upon Uriel's death, but this was not the case, even now, Zeus wanted more. Zeus would go on to attack China, this time however, Marcus Kennedy and the Immanuelist Church were armed and ready to finally halt Zeus' expansion, which he had now proudly named The Olympic Crusade. While Zeus besieged China, his forces would conquer more lands, but on their attempt of taking The United Kingdom, the god Thor would hijack the plans, and ultimately reveal the Aesir gods' stand against the Greeks. Ares and Thor's hatred for Zeus made them create an alliance, and their alliance would also make them create an allegiance with the Immanuelist Church, but made it clear that they were merely doing these out of more selfish reasons rather than the "Greater Good of Mere Mortals" (completely disregarding the fact that they need mortals to worship them and produce their faith). The Siege of China Zeus's Olympic Crusade would ravage the Chinese west, he would liberate the incarcerated Uighur minority in the Chinese concentration camps, using his divine image and power, as well as the fact that he freed them, to convert them into his worshipers. He would slaughter a couple of Chinese gods, all of them leading up to his momentous battle with Jade Emperor. Zeus' coldheartedness would reach even lower temperatures, revealed upon his rather nonchalant and unconcerned reaction to the death of Selene. Zeus would come face to face with Marcus Kennedy and Sabbath Clyde, but Zeus' tremendous power defeated both divinely empowered mortals, luckily for them however, Marcus was saved by a flock of tenebrous ravens, while Sabbath Clyde luckily escaped thanks to the intervention of Thor. Thor and Zeus would come to blows, Zeus having the upper hand since he is more worshiped than Thor is. Thor however was wearing tenebrous armor, and was wielding two magic hammers, one was his signature hammer, Mjolnir, the other hammer was of unknown name (although some sources claim its name was Terminatorrin, which means "the terminator"). Zeus and Thor's battle would decimate nearby planets, and even take them so far as the "edge of the known universe" in mere seconds. In the end however, Zeus would be strangling Thor, trying to snap the Norse god's neck, but a stray hit from Mjolnir would strike Zeus strong enough to stun him for even a few seconds, afterwards they were both seized by the angels of Heaven, lead by Saint Vladimir. Thor would be captured but Zeus manages to escape. As the Jade Palace was destroyed, Zeus would burn down the Chinese Pantheon's immortality trees and then face what remained of the Chinese, in this case, the supreme god of China himself, The Jade Emperor. Zeus easily defeated the weak god, but he would soon learn that The Jade Emperor was but a thane of sorts in true scheme of the Chinese Pantheon, in reality the real supreme god of China was a deity named Shangdi, who would later turn out to be nothing more than the Aztec god Tezcatlipoca. Zeus would conquer all of China, finally uniting most of Eurasia, but Heaven was still waiting around the corner. The War against Zeus Zeus' reign over Eurasia had begun, but opposition was at the ready. With two of the world's most populated countries, India and China, worshiping him and him alone, he has become the most powerful god on the Earthly Plane, and seeks to conquer the rest of Earth and then God himself (Heaven included) right after. Zeus' streak of mistrust and paranoia however began to grow, more than it already had but still. He began having thoughts about Athena and her possible betrayal, and the supposed prophecy of one of his sons destroying him, despite the authenticity of that claim being too ludicrous and baseless, he still also had paranoid thoughts about his son Hercules. Zeus would eventually bring himself to wage war against Northern Europe, which housed the Norse gods. He would also use his power to create yet another window in Falseworld, this time allowing more of the Greek gods to escape, in particular the gods Hermes and Aphrodite. He would use his divine power to instantly kill any non-greek god, draining their essences as well. Zeus would not tolerate even a small single defeat, he had large numbers and the cyclopses crafting his armies' weapons and armors, he would strike down gods like Njord and Ullr, as well as kill Odin's two wolves, Freki and Geri. Zeus was relentless, and the failures of Hercules only served to throw wood into an already catastrophic fire. Ares and Thor's alliance would continue through this war, through the guidance of Tyr, Ares began to have the idea of strategy lodged into his mind, he would go on to trick Athena with his own brutal cunning, Thor on the meanwhile began to have mountain-shattering altercations with Hercules. Zeus would murder the god Tyr during a battle, this enrages Ares and it makes him strong enough to effortlessly rip Hercules' skeleton out of his body, killing the god of strength and absorbing his power, the hateful father and his vengeful son would clash, Zeus would defeat Ares, but before he could kill him Odin had arrived, stabbing Zeus through the chest with his spear, Gungnir. Zeus would survive this blow, healing immediately after. Zeus' rage only grew, now more than ever. Athena and Ares would battle, their final clash, and it would be Athena's first and final loss against her brother, Ares would cover the eyes of her Aegis with a mystic mesh crafted by the dwarves, and then shatter it with his spear, Occidere Deos. Ares would then proceed to kill his sister with his spear and absorb her essence, Athena's death was the last straw and Zeus snapped. Zeus would come to battle the father-son duo of Odin and Thor, and while their efforts were valiant, Zeus manages to kill them both, but before he could absorb their powers, his brother who mysteriously disappeared, Hades, made his presence known. Godbrawl Valhalla still existed despite the absence of its gods, it turns out Hades was tasked by The Divine to maintain these afterlife areas, as The Divine only saw both him and his sister Hestia as those worthy of not being sent to Falseworld. Hades tells Zeus that when those gods died, their essences may have been absorbed but their souls remained intact, he would then unleash the deceased gods from their respective afterlives. All of them however were now Hades' slaves, controlled to do his bidding, all of the gods killed in Zeus' campaign and before, Hera, Czernobog, Ra, even Odin who just died a few seconds ago. All of the gods would battle Zeus, since they lacked their essences they were basically weaker than ever before, but thanks to Hades' control they could act as a unit capable of defeating Zeus. Zeus would scatter them all in a thunderous clap of divine energy when he's had enough, but it would leave the god open for Ares, running with his sword-spear in hand, he throws his mighty spear, stabbing Zeus in the chest, this causes Zeus' divine energy to leak out, and cause a massive explosion which causes a Magnitude-35 Earthquake which is more than capable of destroying Earth, but fortunately Hades would use the souls to weaken the explosion to a comparatively weaker (but still destructive) Magnitude-9. Demise Zeus would apparently still be alive after his own self-destruction, but he is incredibly weak and injured. He is hiding in an alleyway somewhere in Prague, the Czech Republic. He is found by Marcus Kennedy however, riding the Pegasus. Zeus begs Marcus to spare him, but Marcus does not listen. With the last fiber of his being he insults Marcus, calling him a weak coward before Marcus blows his head off with his shotgun. Zeus' corpse quickly fades into dusts and flies, and Marcus finds an eagle egg in a nest made of what remained of Zeus' ribs, Marcus would consider raising an eagle to become his pet, but Sabbath Clyde would convince him otherwise. Marcus would then decide to crack the egg open and have it for breakfast the next day instead. The remains of Zeus (parts of his ribs) were taken by Ares and burnt in the Flame of Olympus. Lloyd Lightning Zeus may have died, but instead of heading to the afterlife like all others, his soul was captured by Baal, and with Baal's power of darkness he reincarnates the lightning god into his personal Messiah, who shall bring forth his return and reign. Zeus is reborn as "Lloyd Pendragon", and is reborn during the age of knights, which is the farthest Baal could send him back in time. Lloyd would grow up as a young prince in Universe 6, in Camelot. He would grow up as Arthur's brother and lead alongside him, but would soon leave his kingdom behind and travel with a band of knights towards the desert south of Camelot in search for something (Baal) that calls him. After meeting Baal and discovering his purpose Lloyd would become the king of a mighty desert empire, and he would plan to siege Camelot itself, but all of this would be interrupted upon the introduction of Chainlash, whose destruction of Universe 6's Life Jewel would kill Lloyd and weaken Baal further. Trivia * According to Zeus, he banished Poseidon into the darkest parts of Falseworld, which was indeed true. However, Zeus would later realize during his siege of Russia that Poseidon actually managed to escape Falseworld, and lived as a mortal across Eurasia, apparently Poseidon committed suicide somewhere in Bulgaria. * Zeus still had illegitimate children with numerous mortal women, while most of them were killed by enemy forces, one did manage to survive, although it is never stated who. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Ubergods Category:Supergods Category:Ultragods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Antagonists Category:Holy Piercer Character